Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{4z - 2}{3z - 6} \times 9$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(4z - 2) \times 9} {(3z - 6) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{36z - 18}{3z - 6}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{12z - 6}{z - 2}$